


For Science

by gingercanary



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Blind Sara Lance, Don't question how Astra and Sara live life, F/F, Femslash February, Gen, I'm not here to answer questions I'm here to gay, This is Soph-approved that's all I need, Vision-impaired Astra Logue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-18 17:34:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29247366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gingercanary/pseuds/gingercanary
Summary: Femslash february, bingo style! Square: SCIENCEWith a nice side of blind/vision-impaired rep.
Relationships: Astra Logue/Sara Lance, Charlie & Lita Rory, Nora West-Allen & Lita Rory, Nora West-Allen/Lita Rory, Sara Lance & Lita | Mick Rory's Daughter
Kudos: 10
Collections: Flarrowverse Femslash February Bingo 2021





	For Science

**Author's Note:**

> The explanation for Astra's vision impairment is somewhere on Tumblr, don't ask me where 'cause Tumblr fucked with me :)  
> If you need one, feel free to ask me

  
Lita stood in the middle of the laboratory, looking at Charlie, Astra, and Sara while she held a clipboard. When the professor of her “intro to experimental science” class assigned her “an experiment of her choice” she knew what she wanted to try. 

“Let me get this straight-” Sara’s words were cut short by laughter. “Yeah yeah, but listen. You want to see if our impaired sight,” she attempted to gesture to Astra, who was within five inches of her and accidentally hit her. “Sorry babe. You want to see if our impaired sight changes the way we hear, feel, and smell things?” 

“Yeah, that’s it.” Lita clutched the clipboard and smiled. 

“So what’s Charlie doing here?” Astra asked, wrapping her arm around Sara’s waist.

Glancing at Charlie, Lita said, “well I need a control subject or I won’t know what the average human hears, feels, and smells.”

Sara snorted. “Lita, Charlie’s not an average human being, we might have to pick one up if you want to do this right.” 

“Right. Shit.” She started muttering to herself, “Charlie’s a fate, I want a female-presenting subject… Ava’s a C-word… Where’s Zari?”

“Out on a date with Ava,” Charlie replied. 

“Frick.” Her shoulder slumped as she dropped her clipboard on the metal desk with a clang. “I can’t do this experiment without a female-presenting person with average sight… I’m sorry I took up your time for nothing.” 

Listening to the tone in Lita’s voice, Sara moved towards her, fingers skimming the top of the desk until she could hear Lita’s breath. “I have an idea. Someone we could pick up. I mean- she’s not exactly an average human being but she does have average sight and I think you might like her.” 

“Really? Can we go get her?”

Sara raised her chin, projecting her voice for Gideon. “Hey Gideon, take us to Central city. We need to go and find Nora West-Allen.” 

The ship lurched forward, causing a few items to scatter across the room and Charlie cleared their throat. “Now that you’ve found a replacement, I’ll duck out.” 

“No, wait!” Lita took Charlie’s hand before they could move. “Could you help me with the experiment?” She batted her eyelashes.

Sighing, Charlie said, “you really are your father’s daughter, kid. Fine.” 

“I just want to remind you that I am no longer a kid now.”

A smirk appeared on Charlie’s face. “I am older than Jesus Christ. Compared to me, you are all children.”

<><>

After picking up Nora West-Allen and once again repeating the idea of the experiment, they could finally start.   
They rushed through the set of hearing tests as Charlie shapeshifted into a seal to bark (and flop around). They somehow found an old-school alarm in the storage area to set off, and dropped a bunch of rocks they found outside on the metal table. (Nora and Lita calling the alarm “vintage” were met with laughter from the others.) 

When it was time to test their sense of smell, Charlie got more and more creative. First, they’d grabbed several pieces of fruit from the bowl in the kitchen. (After guessing, Astra admitted that she had assumed they were just part of the decor.)   
Then they decided to pick up one of Mick’s dirty shirts- met with much protest from those who could recognise the specific scent. After the disastrous smell of the last one, Charlie went into the next room and asked Gideon to fabricate just about a hundred scented candles, bringing them in one by one. 

Testing their sense of touch was met with the most hesitation- especially since the dirty shirt incident. To make up for their prank, Charlie turned into a cat. As a fun challenge, they found one of Behrad’s rubber fidget toys. To finish it off, the resident violin (no one knows where it came from) was brought to the lab.

When the experiment was finished, the five of them sat around the kitchen table with a large pot of tea. Nora fidgeted, glancing at Sara and Astra until Lita asked her why. 

“Oh, uhh…” Nora felt herself turn red and kept her head down.

“If it’s the sapphic part- you’re in for a surprise, kid.” Charlie leant back in their chair, hiding their laughter as Astra made a grab for Sara’s hand and ended up with her fingers in Sara’s tea. 

“Oh! Oh god no, I-” She tried to find the right words but came up with “me too.” 

“Oh? Then what are you wondering about?” Lita tilted her head, then shot a glance to the adults in the room, lowering her voice. “You know what- whatever questions you have, I can probably answer.” She stood up, her mug in one hand. “Is it okay if Nora helps me with my research paper? after all, she is a-”

“Second-year student in forensic science,” Nora supplied.

Sara reached out, a gesture for Lita and Nora to join her at her side. 

Without any hesitation, Lita moved around the table, placing her hand in Sara’s. She had to raise her eyebrows to convince Nora to do the same. 

“Promise me you won’t burn down the ship and be back in time to let me drop you off to your parents?”

Lita hooked her pinky into Sara’s. “Pinky promise.”

Nora followed Lita’s lead. Then the two of them returned to the lab, sitting across from each other at one of the metal desks. 

“So what’s up? You were staring at Astra and Sara like they’d turned blue right in front of you.” 

“Right, so…. Like Z Behrad and you, I’m from the future. My parents have done their best to tell me every one of their friends’ stories so I know what’s going on. That’s how I know you’re Mick’s daughter.” 

“What, you didn’t see the family resemblance?” Lita joked.

“Definitely not, too pretty,” Nora said without missing a beat. “But my parents haven’t told me how Astra’s vision was impaired and how Sara ended up blind. Are the issues related to each other?”

Lita shook her head and told the story of Sara’s blinding, before going in on the details of Astra’s vision impairment. She expected Nora to be surprised, at the very least. The stories she’d told were things normal people would consider insane. So when Nora didn’t really react, Lita leaned forward and narrowed her eyes. “What are you?”

Nora choked on her tea. “A lesbian?”

It was Lita’s turn to blush and she relaxed. “No, I mean, you’re taking in all these stories as if they’re not insane. How come?” 

“Well…” Nora set down her mug and slipped off her stool. “Watch this.” She ran through the entirety of the ship, collecting one item from each room before coming to a stop in front of Lita. “I’m a speedster,” she said, dropping all her collectables on the desk.”

“That was AWESOME,” Lita yelled. She looked through the items Nora had taken. “But you might want to return aunt Sara’s knife polish and Behrad’s stash.” 

Nora did as was suggested.

“So, a speedster huh?” Lita eyed Nora. “Can you time travel by yourself?” 

“I can if I’m careful.”

“Do you want to hang out sometime? I don’t have any friends my age I can talk to about this….” she gestured vaguely to the entirety of the ship. “Well, this.” 

Nora smiled. “I’d like that. Actually-” she fished around in her pockets, pulling out a sleek gadget. “Here, this was developed for me but there’s a spare. It can communicate through time.” She blushed. “I already have the code to text that one.”

Lita looked at the gadget, then back at her. “Superheroes sure make weird connections. I like weird.”

“Me too.”

<><>

After Lita and Nora had left the kitchen, Charlie leant over. “Hey cap, quick question.”

“Yeah?” Sara turned her head in the direction of Charlie’s voice. 

“Did you set those two up on purpose or was it more of a side deal?”

Astra laughed. “Sara set up Ava and Z too, there’s no way this was a side deal.” 

Sipping their tea, Charlie asked, “so when’s my turn?”

“Have you ever heard of the hero named Hawkgirl?” Sara smiled.

“You’re really going to-” Astra mumbled, scooting closer to Sara.

Sara slid her fingers up Astra’s arm until she could cup Astra’s cheek. “Yes, it’s time.”

Astra smiled. “That’s wonderful. I’m proud of you.” 

Carefully aiming, Sara kissed Astra. Nearby, Charlie rubbed their forehead. These two had their own language by now- there was no way they were going to learn anything more about this Hawkgirl now.

**Author's Note:**

> @ klep turn this into a pool noodle bingo


End file.
